


Damn He's Cute !

by Leaadriale



Series: D:BH Stuff and ship [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Nines got hurt, Nines is cute, but he's okay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaadriale/pseuds/Leaadriale
Summary: Un androïde avec des lunettes ? C'est une idée stupide... Mais mignonne !
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: D:BH Stuff and ship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Damn He's Cute !

Ce matin Nines était sur le terrain, il accompagnait deux officiers pour aller chercher un potentiel témoin chez lui. L'homme n'a pas vraiment apprécié la visite surprise des policiers, il à d'abord refusé de les suivre avant de devenir violent. Il à tenté de s'enfuir mais évidemment le RK900 l'a rapidement rattrapé, l'homme en à profité pour attaquer Nines au visage, avec une batte de baseball.

À son retour au commissariat, la peau artificielle de Nines avait recouvert son châssis gris, sauf près de son œil droit. Une tache grise s'étendait de sa pommette à son composant optique qui avait été endommagé. Oui, son œil droit été endommagé, cassé de l’intérieur, l'image qu'il perçoit est floue, sa vision ne s'adapte plus à la lumière, il est incapable de faire une mise au point. Après une courte visite à Cyberlife, il apprend que ses nouveaux composants oculaires seront "disponibles dans deux jours, monsieur". Foutue batte de baseball.

Jusque là, il ne peut pas lire, ne peut pas analyser les visages qui s'approchent de lui, ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, et c'est insupportable . À quoi sert un androïde ultra performant si il est myope ?!

Dans l'après-midi, Reed lui tend un papier, sûrement relié à leur enquête. Nines essaie alors de mettre la feuille plus ou moins loin de son visage mais rien n'y fait.

"Gavin, je ne peux pas lire ça..." dit l'androïde, sa déception claire dans sa voix alors qu'il redonne le dit papier à son partenaire.

"Oh mince ! Oui, merde j'ai oublié pendant deux secondes ! Tu peux vraiment rien voir, genre tu es myope ? Je montre combien de doigts ?"   
Nines lança un regard peu amusé à son ami, il n'avait pas besoin de voir parfaitement le visage de Gavin pour deviner le sourire en coin qu'il s'y dessinait.

  
"Attend, je crois que j'ai une idée ! Le détective se leva de sa chaise, faisant signe à son partenaire de le suivre.  
-Gavin, je suis désolé de t'informer que la plupart de tes "superbes idées" n'aboutissent généralement pas au but souhaité...  
-Tu as peut être raison mais cette fois-ci, tu me remercieras ! Bon tu viens ?"

L'androïde se retrouva emmené par son partenaire aux vestiaires du commissariat, où se trouvent les casiers qui contiennent les affaires personnelles des officiers.  
Après avoir fouillé dans le bazar de son casier, Gavin se tourne vers son partenaire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"-Vraiment, Reed ? C'est débile, je suis un androïde je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes. Je refuse de porter ça. Un instant, pourquoi as-tu des lunettes ?  
-Tu ne poses pas les bonnes question, boîte de conserve. Et ne fais pas la drama queen, tu ne vois rien, mets les lunettes !  
-C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu m'ai fait faire."

L’androïde, prit les lunettes des mains de son partenaire puis les glissa sur son nez. Nines dû bien avouer que Gavin avait eu une bonne idée, il fut surpris que les lunettes s'adaptent si bien à son œil cassé.

"-Je dois avoir l'air idiot...  
-Et bien... Pas tant que- Oui, si absolument tu as l'air stupide, maintenant retourne bosser."

Après avoir rapidement remercié son ami avec un sourire discret, Nines reparti à son poste. Gavin resta un instant seul dans les vestiaires, juste le temps de fermer son casier et de reprendre ses esprits.

_Merde, il est mignon avec ça ! Je devrais vraiment l'inviter à sortir. Peut être demain..._

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vu tellement de fanarts de Nines et Connor portant des lunettes, je ne pouvais pas les sortir de ma tête ! Gavin non plus ;)
> 
> Merci d'être passé, n'hésite pas à lire de reste de la série ! Les Kuddos et commentaires sont vraiment appréciés !
> 
> À bientôt, lecteur ! ✌


End file.
